kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations of Earth
The United Nations of Earth,''' '''commonly referred to as the UN or United Nations or simply the Union, was the ruling government of Earth between 2021 to 2181. It controller Earth proper, its only natural satellite and several territories throughout the Sol System. The United Nations was a federal democracy, split among 195 nation federal subjects that were subordinate to the federal "union" government. This government was administered by the Federal Senate, the Federal Supreme Court and Executive Council, which was elected by the Federal Senate. The seat of the Senate and Executive was Tokyo which constitutionally acted as federal capital as seat of the Senate. The Hague acted as seat for the Federal Supreme Court and de facto was the judicial capital of Earth. The United Nations of Earth was formed during the Catastrophe as a counter military union to the union of nations that initiated the nuclear holocaust. After the war the United Nations of Earth transitioned to a civilian controlled government and union of government and military organizations that lead to a global peace that lasted for over 150 years. The union government began an immediate expansion toward the stars and colonized the moon and further on to the other planets of the system in an attempt to repair the devastated economy of the world. Millions flocked to off world colonies to escape the current desperate situation on Earth and at its height the Earthan Colonial Empire as it was called controlled every planet in the system along with several territories beyond forcing the expansion of the United Nations Space Command into the Earthan Military Defense Force which would eventually become the Union Armed Forces, the greatest military power in human history. Over time mistreatment and mismanagement of some colonies and general insurrectionist movements led to the gradual decay of Earthan control of some colonies beginning with the Venusian War of Independence that eventually forced the Earth to grant its colonies independence until the planets of the system were all sovereign states. Its history as a colonizer fractured the Earth's relations with a handful of the planets in the system which drew it into several interplanetary conflicts, many which had severely effected the Earth's populace. By the 2170s the situation had become a cold war between the Earthan Alliance and alliance headed by Jupiter. Eventually the stresses both external and internal began to exhaust the governmental powers of the Earth's institutions and lead to the elections of many some would deem radical nationalists to the Senate and Executive Council. When Earth fell under invasion by the cataclysmic forces which had appeared in the system it was the straw which broke the camel's back. Evin Neige, member of the Executive Council and Supreme Commander of the Union Armed Forces, instigated a coup and removed the President and Prime-minister from power while managing to convince the Senate to provide him dictatorial emergency powers. Gradually Evin Neige eliminated the Senate's law making power and suspended many civil rights of the Earthan constitution, even then his popularity was high and therefore it was a simple step for him to finally dissolve the United Nations of Earth now referred to as the old union and establish the Greater Earthan Empire with himself as Emperor. Following the formation of the Earthan Empire, the United Nations were reduced to a government-in-exile, reduced to off world territories and some areas of Europe and Africa. It would never recover. Government Since 2021 when the federal union constitution was established the Earth was governed by what was referred to as the "three pillars". These three pillars were the Federal Senate, Federal Supreme Court and Federal Military. The Federal Senate was composed of representatives Category:Planetary Nations